


City of Dreams

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-07
Updated: 2000-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray Kowalski faces his attacker.This story is a sequel to Power of Love.





	City of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  


Due South and all of its characters are the property of Alliance Communications.

  
A fourth installment of my "Love in the Light" series. Follows Light and Darkness, Shades of Grey and The Power of Love. Enjoy!

  
Views to:

Story page: http://members.dencity.com/Callum/

  
  
  
  
CITY OF DREAMS 

by Callie

 

**"I love thee with the breadth, smiles, tears, of all my life"**

**Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

  
  
  
Sergeant Benton Fraser stared over the frozen lake, marvelling at the scene in front of him - his one true home. He shaded his eyes against the mid morning sun as he gazed into the distance, the vast white blanket of snow stretching before him, its beauty and savagery never ceasing to amaze him.

Fraser turned his attention to his partner; Ray was sitting on a rock near the edge of the lake, his blonde hair shining in the sunlight. Fraser smiled to himself; Ray was talking softly to Diefenbaker and Chicago who lay close by watching the slender man struggle to tie up the laces of his ice skates.

Fraser's smile turned to a frown; a year had passed since Ray had been blinded permanently in a senseless attack. The tragedy had thrown them together, and they had found love and strength in each other's arms. Their love surrounded them like an invisible shield protecting them from a world that sometimes did not understand or accept their relationship. He knew in his heart that Ray had rescued him from his life of loneliness. Fraser still found it surprising that Ray returned his love with a fierceness that sometimes threatened to overwhelm him. Fraser had watched as Ray had struggled to overcome his disability slowly becoming more confident in his abilities. Fraser loved Ray so much that he couldn't imagine his life without the blonde. He was startled out of his reverie by his partner calling his name.

"Hey Ben. Do ya think ya could give me a hand?" Ray asked. These lace thingys are kinda difficult. And I'm all fingers and thumbs today."

"Do you think this is a good idea Ray?" Fraser asked kneeling in front of the slender man taking the laces and tying them tightly.

Ray turned his pale sightless eyes up to Fraser grinning. "Wanna do this," he said stubbornly. 

Fraser studied his lover. The brightness of his smile couldn't hide the lines of exhaustion etched on his thin face. For the last month, as the anniversary of the attack neared, Ray had been plagued by terrible nightmares. He woke most nights crying out in fear. The Mountie felt helpless; all he could do was hold the smaller man close to him until the terror of the dream faded. Added to this, Fraser had received a call from Lieutenant Welsh informing them that Ray's attacker had been caught. Confessing to three murders and five horrendous attacks, the perp was standing trial at the end of the week. Fraser was thankful that Ray hadn't been asked to testify. "Ray," Fraser said stroking the pale face.

Ray took hold of Fraser's fingers in his hand kissing them lightly. "I'm good Ben," he said. "Don't worry. Wanna enjoy our afternoon before ya have to go to work tonight."

Fraser leant forward kissing Ray on the nose. "Understood," he said hauling Ray to his feet. Dief and Chicago danced around the partners excitedly as Fraser led Ray towards the edge of the lake. Fraser stepped onto the lake gently encouraging his lover forward. "One more step Ray," he said as he held his partner's hands tightly. Ray cautiously stepped onto the ice grinning widely at the Mountie. Fraser skated backwards pulling Ray slowly along. Diefenbaker and Chicago barked in encouragement from the edge of the lake. 

"Hey. This is fun," Ray grinned his pale eyes shining. Fraser grinned back slowly picking up speed as he guided his partner around the small lake. After three laps, Fraser brought them to a halt. Ray shook his hands free of Fraser. "Let me do it on my own," he pleaded. "Talk to me. I'll follow yer voice."

"Ray," Fraser started to protest.

Ray stared in the direction of the Mountie's voice. "Please Ben," he begged. "I can do this. Please."

Fraser regarded his partner for a moment; his face was flushed and he was beaming happily. "Alright Ray. But we take it slowly," he conceded.

"Greatness," Ray beamed. "Let's go," Ray started to move forwards slowly his arms outstretched in front of him. "Start talking Mountie."

Fraser sighed in loving exasperation at his determined partner. He pushed off from the side of the lake. He smirked to himself as he started to skate backwards just in front of his partner. Fraser began to recite a poem that his grandmother had taught him.

 

**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.**

**I love thee to the depth and breadth and height**

**My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight**

**For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.**

**I love thee to the level of every day's**

**Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.**

 

Ray stopped in his tracks, his hands on his hips. "Ben," he scowled at his partner interrupting Fraser's recital. 

Fraser stopped skating; reaching forward he traced his fingers up his lover's face. "But you told me to talk Ray," he replied innocently.

"Freak," Ray accused affectionately as he started forwards again. "Talk some more Mr. smart ass Mountie." Grinning, Fraser quickly moved in front of Ray beginning his recital again.

 

**I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;**

**I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.**

**I love thee with the passion put to use**

**In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.**

**I love thee with a love I seemed to lose**

**With my lost saints - I love thee with the breadth,**

**Smiles, tears, all of my life - and, if God choose,**

**I shall but love thee better after death.**

 

Ray skated forwards in the direction of Fraser's voice. He loved to hear his lover speak. Fraser liked to read to him, and they spent winter evenings curled up on their couch with one of Ray's precious books. 

Ray moved closer to the soft voice sensing that Fraser had stopped in front of him. Reaching out, Ray grasped the Mountie's arms pulling himself towards the warm body. "Love ya Ben," he whispered as he claimed Fraser's warm lips wrapping his arms around the solid body. Fraser returned the embrace eagerly leaning into the kiss, deepening it gently. Pulling away, Ray lifted his sightless eyes up towards the Mountie's face. "Elizabeth Barrett Browning. Right?" he said grinning.

"How did you know?" Fraser spluttered in surprise. Ray never ceased to amaze him; his heart surging with renewed love.

"My Mum's favourite," Ray replied. "She used to read me poetry when I was a kid." Ray grinned skating backwards away from his lover. "See I aint such a dummy." 

"Ray," Fraser shouted as he skated forwards grabbing for the slender blonde as he fell backwards into a snow bank pulling Fraser on top of him. Ray was giggling uncontrollably as the partners collapsed in a tangle of legs and arms.

"Ya only had to ask," Ray teased as he claimed a kiss from his lover. "Ya didn't have to push me over."

Fraser blushed bright red despite himself. "Ray," he scolded. "I didn't push...," he started to say but was silenced by his partner kissing him hard again. He moaned as Ray slipped his tongue into his mouth exploring. Fraser embraced his partner protectively as he returned the kiss with a passion he didn't know he possessed.

"Wanna fool around?" Ray whispered as Fraser kissed down his face and neck. The Mountie moaned nodding his head. Untangling his legs, Fraser got to his feet, hauling Ray up. Grabbing their boots, Fraser clasped Ray's hand and started to lead him back to their small house. Diefenbaker and Chicago ran ahead barking in delight.

 

***************

  
  


Once inside the house, Fraser helped Ray out of his anorak. Before he could hang up the coats on the pegs, Ray had grabbed him around the waist drawing him close. Fraser dropped the coats to the floor as Ray claimed his lips hungrily running his tongue along the Mountie's bottom lip. Fraser moaned opening his mouth, and Ray slipped his tongue inside exploring the now familiar territory. Fraser groaned with pleasure as Ray sucked on his tongue.

The partners came up for air at the same time, and held each other tightly gently caressing one another with their hands. With practised hands, they slowly removed each other's clothes discarding them on the floor. They stood gloriously naked in their small living room. Ray captured Fraser's lips once again gently thrusting his growing arousal into the Mountie's thigh. Fraser groaned in pleasure grinding his hardness against the slender body.

"Bed," Ray murmured into Fraser's mouth. "Wanna make love with ya." 

"I think that you have the most wonderful ideas," Fraser teased as Ray took hold of his hand leading him towards their bedroom. Fraser kicked the door shut as the lovers made their way slowly towards their bed. Always careful not to startle his blind lover, Fraser gently pushed Ray onto the bed. Straddling the smaller man, he ran his tongue up and down Ray's face and neck. Fraser sucked on Ray's shoulder marking him. Ray returned the kisses moaning with delight as Fraser caressed his nipples. The slender blonde rolled them until they were laying facing each other. Fraser smiled to himself as Ray began to run his hands up and down his body, his eyes closed, memorising every line and muscle of the Mountie's firm body. Fraser ran his hand up and down Ray's small thighs, eliciting a moan from his lover. He murmured in ecstasy as Ray took his cock in his slender hand, gently pumping up and down the length. "Oh God Ray," Fraser breathed. "You are so good to me."

"Want ya inside me," Ray sighed as he claimed the Mountie's lips in a passionate kiss. "Need to feel ya." Ray pushed Fraser over onto his back straddling him, his thin legs on either side of the Mountie. He leant forward claiming Fraser's lips thrusting his tongue into the warmness. Fraser sucked on his lover's tongue, his hands caressing Ray's back and small ass. Breaking the kiss, he whispered into Ray's ear making the slender man groan with need. Fraser licked his fingers thoroughly. Ray relaxed as he felt one of Fraser's fingers penetrate his body. He moaned as Fraser added a second and third finger slowly moving in and out of the tight channel. "Love ya," he whispered sucking on the Mountie's neck. "Love ya."

Ray whimpered as Fraser removed his fingers. He moved his hand downwards taking Fraser's penis firmly in his hand. Guiding Fraser, he brought the hard cock to his opening. With a sigh, Ray impaled himself on his lover's penis. Fraser grunted as he entered the small body. Thrusting his hips upwards carefully, he pushed his cock deeper into the body he loved. Ray threw his head back, his lips slightly parted in rapture. Ray moved himself up and down on Fraser's hardness. He leaned forward slightly taking Fraser's face in his hands caressing gently, seeing his lover's face with touch. The sounds of the partners whispering each other's names in loving ecstasy filled the small bedroom. 

Fraser brought his hand up and gently stroked Ray's cock evoking soft murmurs from the slender blonde. Fraser thrust his hips upwards, ramming his penis deeper into Ray's body. At the same time, he ran his thumb over the head of Ray's cock, squeezing the hardness with his hand. Ray groaned as Fraser's penis rubbed his prostate; he cried out Fraser's name as he came long and hard spurting his semen over Fraser's hand and stomach. Ray panted as his orgasm ceased. His penis still inside his lover, Fraser flipped Ray onto his back. Spreading Ray's legs, he began to pump rhythmically in and out of the tight channel. Ray caressed his back encouraging him murmuring his name. Fraser felt his balls tighten, and he rammed his cock deep inside Ray releasing his seed with a cry. He squeezed his eyes tight as his cock pulsed inside the small body. 

Fraser thrust forward once more as his orgasm finally ceased. Breathing heavily, he slumped forward onto the slender body. Ray kissed Fraser tenderly as the Mountie withdrew his softening penis from his body. Rolling onto his side, Fraser pulled Ray into a tight hug.

"I love you Ray," he murmured as he stroked the blonde's face. 

"Love ya," Ray muttered laying his head on Fraser's shoulder, snuggling into the warmth of the Mountie's body. 

The lovers lay cuddled in each other's arms, luxuriating in the afterglow of their lovemaking as the afternoon sunlight dimmed into early evening.

  
  
**************

  
  
It was 6.00 a.m., and Fraser trudged home through the snow, Diefenbaker at his heels. He had spent the night shift working hard on his monthly reports. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was cuddle up to Ray in their bed and sleep. He grinned at the thought quickening his pace. The house was in darkness; Fraser shrugged out of his coat hanging it neatly on the coat pegs by the door.

"Morning Ben," Ray called startling Fraser. Ray was on the couch, his legs drawn up, his arms wrapped tightly around them, his chin resting on his knees. Chicago was lying close, his nose resting against his master's side.

"I thought you would still be in bed," Fraser said as he moved towards his lover. "I was going to join you." He leaned forward and kissed the top of Ray's head.

"Wanted to be awake when ya came home," Ray lied. Both men knew it was a lie. Fraser could see the lines of tiredness etched on the pale face, knowing instinctively that Ray had suffered another nightmare. 

He sat next to his lover drawing him into a hug. "Another bad one?" Fraser asked.

Ray snuggled into the embrace remaining silent. "Do you want to talk about it?" Fraser asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nah," Ray murmured into his shoulder. "I'm good now yer here."

"Ray," Fraser scolded. 

"I'm OK. Really Ben," Ray insisted lifting his head slightly.

"But I want to help you," Fraser sighed. "But I don't know what to do."

Ray lifted his head slightly. "Ya do help. Just by being here," he insisted. "Once the trial is over, and he's....... he's behind bars where he belongs, I'll be good. Then the dreams will.....will go away."

Fraser regarded his lover; Ray's expression was earnest and pleading. "I'm sure you're right," he assured drawing the slender man into a hug. It was the one and only time that Fraser was glad that Ray couldn't see his worried expression. He kissed Ray on the top of his head. 

"Ya voice sounds tired Ben," Ray noted softly. "Are ya OK?"

"Yes. I'm fine Ray," Fraser replied. "It was a long night of paperwork and more paperwork."

"If ya like, I'll sleep in the guest room so I won't disturb ya if....," Ray hesitated biting his bottom lip.

"No," Fraser said firmly. "I want you with me in our bed Ray." He pulled Ray to his feet tugging him towards their bedroom. Fraser didn't fail to notice the slender man's reluctance. "I'll be your dream catcher," he promised.

"Will ya hold me Ben?" Ray asked hopefully as he clutched Fraser's hand tightly.

"Always Ray," Fraser replied. "Always."

 

***************

  
  
Ray lay listening to the sound of Fraser breathing deeply. It made him feel safe and secure lying next to the Mountie. He knew that Fraser was tired, and he knew that it was his fault. He thought that the nightmares had disappeared, but ever since Welsh had told them that his attacker had been arrested, the terrifying dreams had returned with a vengeance. Not content with taking his sight condemning him to live in darkness forever, the faceless attacker was haunting his dreams making him afraid to close his eyes. 

Ray turned on his side moving closer to the Mountie's warmth. Lifting his hand, he gently traced his slender finger tips across Fraser's face, feeling the softness of his lover's skin; he was careful not to wake the exhausted Mountie. Ray squeezed his eyes shut imagining that he could see Fraser's face smiling at him. Tears stung his eyes knowing that he would never see Fraser's beautiful face again, and a sadness gripped his heart threatening to overwhelm him. Ray wiped at the tears; a fierce determination replacing the sadness he felt inside.

He kissed Fraser lightly and quietly slid out of bed making his way into the living room. "Gonna finish this. Gotta face him. Then we'll be OK," Ray thought to himself as he picked up the telephone dialling the operator.

**************

Fraser stood staring up at the house; he had been here before when he had returned to Chicago to visit Ray after the attack. His thoughts turned to the events of the last two days. Waking from a deep and relaxing sleep, he found that Ray had packed a few clothes and disappeared. On investigation, Fraser had discovered that Ray had persuaded Ilid Bennett, the town's school teacher, to drive him to the airport. 

Frantic with worry for his lover, Fraser had hastily arranged a week's leave. He had left Diefenbaker, Chicago and their team of dogs in the care of his secretary's father, thrown a few things into his rucksack, and caught the next plane to Chicago.

Taking a deep breath, he ran up the steps knocking on the door. Harding Welsh smiled at the Mountie as he opened the door. "Sergeant Fraser," he smiled. "I'm glad to see you here. Come in. Come in," he urged leading the Mountie into the large living room.

"Is Ray here? Is he alright? Can I see him?" Fraser babbled. "Is he alright?"

Welsh put a hand on his shoulder. "Fraser. Sit down," Welsh persuaded leading the Mountie to the couch. Fraser went to open his mouth again, but was silenced by the lieutenant. "As I said Sergeant. I am glad you're here now. I think Ray needs you," he said. "He looks terrible. Won't eat, and he hasn't slept much."

Fraser regarded the lieutenant calmly. "I came as soon as I could get away," he whispered dropping his head in guilt.

"I know you did," Welsh soothed. "And in answer to your question, I'm not sure if he's OK. He made me take him to the courthouse today. I wish to God he hadn't," the lieutenant shook his head looking older than his years. "But you know how Ray can be when he's got that determined look on his face."

"Yes I do Lieutenant," Fraser nodded smiling thinly. "His blindness seems to make him even more stubborn than he used to be."

Welsh smiled slightly. "Aint that the truth," he said. "And the stupid thing is that he don't have to be there. Because he can't remember the attack and he can't see, he's no use as a witness to either side." Welsh shook his head again. "He just sat there listening as the prosecution described in detail every attack and every injury the bastard carried out, including his own."

"Are you sure that this man is responsible for Ray's attack?" Fraser asked curious despite himself and his worry for his partner.

Welsh sighed. "Oh yeah. We're sure. Jonas Phillips is a psycho, and he collects a memento from everyone he attacks," he explained. "When we searched his home, we found Ray's boot gun along with a collection of other things he had taken from his other victims."

Fraser's reply was interrupted by a terrified scream. With a worried look at the lieutenant, Fraser jumped up heading towards the stairs. He took them two at a time, Welsh following behind.

Fraser headed towards the sounds of the screams; entering the guest bedroom he hurried to the bed. Ray was lying on his back, one arm protecting his head, the other flailing in the air as if trying to ward off an invisible adversary. "Noooo," he screamed, his voice full of terror. "Noooo."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Fraser took his partner firmly by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Ray. Ray. Ray," he said. "Ray." Still immersed in the terror of the dream, Ray tried to fight Fraser struggling in his arms. He tried to hit Fraser, but the Mountie grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "Ray," he repeated firmly.

Ray continued to struggle as his pale sightless eyes opened; Fraser could see the fear and panic reflected in them. Taking Ray's hand he moved it to his face. "It's Ben," he soothed as he ran his lover's finger tips over his features. "It was just a bad dream."

"Ben?" Ray sounded confused, but he hesitantly brought his other hand up to touch Fraser's face; he ran his fingers over the smooth features, feeling reassured by their familiarity. "Ben," he choked. "I saw him....him. I saw him. And he was.....was hitting me. With my.....my gun. And it hurt....hurt so bad. But I couldn't stop it. I ..... I tried. But I...... couldn't."

"Ssshhhh Ray. It's alright," Fraser murmured pulling the trembling man into his arms. "You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He looked over Ray's shoulder and nodded to Welsh. The lieutenant nodded back and turned away leaving the partners alone.

Ray pulled out of the embrace turning his sightless eyes up towards Fraser. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Sorry Ben," he muttered. "Sorry. I should have waited for ya. But ya were so tired, and it was all my fault. I thought...... I thought I could do this on my own. But I......" A solitary tear slid down his pale face, and he turned his head away from the Mountie. "Sorry."

Fraser turned Ray's face back towards him, wiping at the tear with his finger. "It's alright. I understand Ray," he replied. "I love you," he tenderly kissed the top of Ray's head. He gently pushed the blonde down onto the bed, spooning his body behind the slender one. "Close your eyes Ray. I'll be your dream catcher," he whispered as he wrapped his arms protectively around his lover. 

"Love ya," Ray mumbled as he closed his eyes pushing backwards into the warmth and security of Fraser's body. "Always."

  
  


**************

  
  


On his way to bed, Welsh peeped into the guest bedroom. He smiled to himself; the partners were both fast asleep, Fraser spooned protectively around Ray, his arms wrapped loosely around the thin body. He crept into the room carefully covering the sleeping men with a blanket. Ray mumbled in his sleep, but did not wake. Welsh noticed that Fraser automatically tightened his embrace; the simple gesture speaking volumes of his love for the slender man.

"Good night boys," Welsh murmured as he closed the door quietly behind him as he left the room.

  


*************

  


The early morning sun streamed through a crack in the curtains waking Fraser from a deep sleep. Fraser lay quietly watching his partner; in the night Ray had turned in his sleep, and his head was now resting on Fraser's shoulder, his thin body cuddled close to the warmth of the Mountie. Fraser thought that Ray looked childlike and vulnerable in sleep making him want to wrap his arms around his lover never letting him go, and never allowing anyone to hurt him ever again.

Ray stirred, opening his pale blue eyes. "Ben?" he murmured sleepily.

Fraser kissed him tenderly on the forehead. "Yes Ray. I'm here," he soothed. "Go back to sleep."

"Sorry," Ray muttered. "So sorry."

"Ssshhh. I know," Fraser whispered stroking his partner's pale face. "We'll talk later." He continued to caress Ray's face until he felt the blonde relax back into sleep.

  


**************

  


Welsh had woken the partners at 8.00 a.m. with coffee and toast. After they had showered, Ray had then spent half an hour arguing with both men insisting on going to the courthouse again. Eventually, despite all his misgivings, Fraser had reluctantly agreed to accompany the slender blonde.

On the way to the courthouse, the lieutenant explained to Fraser that the case was high profile in that Jonas Phillips had murdered the daughter of a wealthy Chicago businessman. The floor the court-room was situated on had been sealed to the public; Welsh had organised passes for Fraser and Ray. The partners were sitting quietly at the back of the court-room, Fraser holding Ray's hand lightly not caring who saw him. "Soon be over," he squeezed his lover's hand in reassurance. 

Ray turned to him smiling. "Thanks," he whispered squeezing Fraser's hand in return. "For coming with me."

Fraser looked around the court-room. The prosecution and defence lawyers were seated at the front of the room, flipping through their notes. It was early, and the only other person in the court-room was a middle aged man sitting quietly in the opposite aisle staring distractedly into the distance; Fraser noticed that the man was fiddling with his wedding ring, turning it round and round on his finger.

A door at the front of the court-room opened; Fraser turned his attention to watch as an armed guard led a tall man into the room. Dressed in a light grey suit, Fraser thought that the man looked like a businessman. Jonas Phillips glanced around the room, his eyes cold, carefully studying each person sitting in the court-room. His disinterested gaze fell on Ray; recognition dawned on his face, and he grinned evilly. Fraser shifted closer to his partner, his grip tightening on the slender hand.

"He's here," Ray turned his pale eyes towards Fraser. "Isn't he?"

"Yes," he answered. Fraser felt a shiver run through the slender body. "He's here." Ray shivered again. "He can't hurt you," Fraser reassured. "I won't let him."

"I know ya won't," Ray said trying to disguise the fear in his voice. "Yer my dream catcher. Right?"

Fraser's reply was interrupted by a shout from the opposite side of the court-room.

"Jonas Phillips. I sentence you to death," the middle aged man had stood up and was aiming a gun at the tall man. 

Jonas Phillips turned grinning coolly at the man. "And who are you my friend?" he asked calmly.

The man bit his lip, his hand shaking at he waved the gun at Phillips. "Tom Atkins. You killed my Anna. My....my wife. You....you deserve to die," he answered, his voice shaking.

The guard had drawn his gun. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Atkins fired at the guard hitting the man in the shoulder. The guard yelped as he fell to the floor. Atkins ignored the prosecution lawyer as he moved to help the fallen guard. Instead, he turned towards Fraser and Ray. "You two. Over there with the rest of them," he waved his gun towards the men gathered at the front of the court-room. Fraser nodded guiding Ray towards the group. 

Atkins moved slowly down the aisle, his gun aimed at Jonas Phillips. "She never stood a chance. You murdered her," he muttered. "She was so beautiful. Anna never hurt a soul. And you took her away from me," he spat bitterly.

Phillips' eyes glinted with madness. "I wouldn't say that she was that beautiful. Kind of plain actually," he said.

Atkins glared at Phillips, his eyes filled with hate. He tightened his grip on the gun. These people are going to witness your death," he said.

"Then whaddya gonna do?" Ray asked quietly. 

Atkins snapped his head around to stare at the slender blonde. "What?" he asked confused.

"When ya have shot his head off," Ray repeated. "Whaddya gonna do?" He sensed that Fraser was moving slowly behind him.

Atkins hesitated, biting his bottom lip again. "I don't...... don't know," he stuttered.

Jonas Phillips laughed loudly. Ray turned towards the sound of the loud barking laugh. "Ya keep quiet," he yelled. "Or I'll take his gun, and shoot ya myself." Phillips scowled at the blonde, but stopped laughing sitting down next to his lawyer. 

Ray turned his attention back to Atkins, sensing that the man hadn't moved from his position. "Shooting the scum won't bring Anna back. Why don't ya give me the gun? Then we can talk about it."

"You don't understand. He took Anna," Atkins whimpered tears running down his face. "I miss her."

"I know," Ray said softly. "And I do understand." Atkins screwed his eyes up in puzzlement at the slender blonde in front of him. Ray sensed his confusion. "He took my sight. I will never be able to see the person I love ever again," he moved cautiously towards where he knew the man was standing, one hand outstretched. He waved his other hand towards Jonas Phillips. "He condemned me to live in darkness forever."

"I hate him," Atkins muttered. "Don't you? For doing that to you." 

Ray shook his head. "I thought I did. But I don't. He's not worth the effort of the feeling," he replied. "Please give me the gun." 

While Ray had been talking to Atkins distracting him, Fraser had been moving slowly to one side. Fraser noticed that Atkins hesitated slightly at Ray's last statement. Looking towards Phillips, a look of hesitation crossed the older man's face. A wide tormenting grin spread across Jonas Phillips' face. Atkins stared at the murderer, his body trembling sweat forming on his forehead. He couldn't shake the image of his beautiful Anna laying on the morgue table, marble white, lifeless, her neck blackened with bruises where Phillips had choked her life from her. 

"Noooo," Atkins screamed as he aimed the gun pulling the trigger. The sound of the gun echoed around the empty court-room. Fraser dived to the side knocking Phillips out of the way. 

Ray's sensitive hearing heard the trigger being pulled back. He leapt forwards to where he sensed the man was standing. He vaguely heard the gun go off, feeling a searing pain in his side. Ignoring the pain, Ray knocked Atkins to the floor hearing the gun slide across the floor. "Ben," he whimpered as he clutched his side feeling himself drift towards unconsciousness as he hit the floor.

The double doors of the court-room burst open, and a SWAT team entered guns drawn. They were followed by Welsh, Huey, Dewey, and two uniformed officers. The lieutenant immediately took control of the situation directing the armed men towards Atkins and Phillips. The two uniformed men dragged Atkins out of the court-room; the man was crying uncontrollably. "Anna," he screamed as they passed the lieutenant.

Welsh hurried over to Fraser, who was cradling Ray gently in his arms. Welsh could see that Ray's t-shirt was blood soaked. "An ambulance is on the way," he said kneeling beside the two men. "How's he doing?"

Fraser looked over to the lieutenant. "I think the bullet just scraped his side. I don't think it went.....went in," he answered softly. He was pressing a handkerchief to Ray's right side. "The blood loss made him faint." 

Welsh nodded but could see the concern in the Mountie's face. "He's a tough little bastard. I'm sure he'll be fine," he said gently patting Fraser's arm.

Fraser bit his bottom lip looking up at the older man. "He was so calm. Even though he couldn't see anyone, he was so calm. So.... so brave," Fraser stammered gently stroking the blonde hair with his free hand. "I could have lost....lost him today."

"Hey Sergeant," Welsh said grinning. "I am one hundred percent certain that he'll be around for many more years annoying the hell outta everyone."

"Understood," Fraser smiled at the older man grateful for his understanding and kindness. 

Huey and Dewey had quickly moved towards Phillips; they handcuffed him and were leading him towards the door. Phillips made them stop by the Mountie. He extended his cuffed hands towards Fraser. "I have to thank you I suppose. For saving my life. Even though I hurt your...... What do you call him? Your friend," Phillips grinned nastily at the Mountie.

Fraser glanced up at the cold eyes staring at him, a feeling of uncharacteristic hate overwhelmed him as he looked down at the unconscious form of his lover. This man had been responsible for all the hurt and pain his gentle Ray had suffered in the last year.

Carefully laying Ray down, Fraser stood up. He stared at Phillips making the man shift uncomfortably. "It was a mistake," Fraser said as he swung his fist without warning, connecting with the man's jaw. Huey grabbed Phillips as he stumbled backwards. Fraser glared at Phillips again rubbing his hand. "I should have let him shoot you," he murmured as he knelt back down to cradle his lover in his arms.

Phillips licked at the blood on his lip; Huey and Dewey gaped at the Mountie not able to hide the look of surprise on their faces as they dragged Phillips away.

Fraser tightened the embrace on his partner. "Help's on the way Ray my love," he whispered. He looked up at the lieutenant. "You can arrest me for assault once Ray is at the hospital," he said quietly.

"That won't be necessary Sergeant," Welsh smiled patting Fraser's shoulder. "I didn't see any assault." Fraser weakly smiled back at the older man.

Five minutes later, the paramedics arrived in the court-room. One of them moved over to the guard, who was sitting up his face pale, his hand clutching at his injured shoulder. The second paramedic knelt by Ray. "I think it's a flesh wound," Fraser advised. He watched quietly as the young man placed an oxygen mask over Ray's face, efficiently preparing his partner for transport to the hospital. Fraser helped the paramedic gently lift Ray onto the stretcher covering him with a blanket. Fraser clutched at the slender hand.

The paramedic frowned at the Mountie. "We're taking him to City Central. You can meet the ambulance there," he said. "I'm sure someone will give you a lift."

"No," Fraser said firmly making the young man frown again. "I am accompanying Ray in the ambulance to the hospital. He's blind. He doesn't like hospitals, and he will be afraid when he wakes up," Fraser explained, a determined expression on his face. The young paramedic glanced at Lieutenant Welsh who had been watching the proceedings. The lieutenant nodded.

"Be my guest," the paramedic shrugged picking up his medical bag starting to push the stretcher towards the door. 

Still clutching his lover's hand tightly, Fraser smiled at Lieutenant Welsh as they passed. "Thank you kindly. For everything."

 

**************

  


Fraser sat quietly holding Ray's hand watching him sleep. Ray's thin face was pale; an IV was attached to his left arm and his side was heavily bandaged. Ray had come around in the ambulance, and Fraser had been able to calm his frightened lover gently caressing his hair whispering soft words. 

The doctors had allowed him to stay close as they dealt with Ray's wound. Fraser couldn't help smiling to himself as Ray struggled to look in his direction, sensing that the Mountie was close by. The doctors had insisted that his partner stay in the hospital overnight for observation. Despite his loud protests, Ray had fallen asleep quickly, the exhaustion of the last few days overtaking him. Ray stirred. Turning his head towards Fraser, his pale blue eyes opened. "Ben?" he croaked.

"Yes Ray, I'm here," Fraser squeezed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

Ray shot him a lopsided grin. "Like I've been shot," he murmured struggling to sit up. Fraser moved helping his partner to sit up, pumping the pillows up behind him.

Ray smiled. "Thanks Ben."

"You're welcome," Fraser smiled back kissing Ray lightly on the lips.

Ray's reply was interrupted by the doctor entering the room. He glanced at his patient. "I see you're awake," the doctor muttered studying Ray's chart. "Let's have a look at you." Ray couldn't help whimpering in pain as the doctor proceeded to check his wound and dressing.

"So when can I go home?" Ray asked slumping back against the pillows.

"Sergeant Fraser can take you home tomorrow morning," the doctor smiled.

"Can't I go now?" Ray asked stubbornly pouting. "I feel fine."

"No," the doctor said firmly. Fraser had to stifle a laugh at the look on his lover's face; he looked like a child that had been denied candy. The doctor winked at Fraser, his eyes laughing. "Have you ever considered surgery for your eyes?" the doctor asked changing the subject.

Ray gaped in the direction of the voice. "No," he stammered. "The doctors told me the blindness was.....was kinda forever." Fraser remained silent, his hand clasping Ray's slender one.

Hanging the chart on the end of the bed. "Not necessarily. We've got a surgeon here who is doing pioneering work in ophthalmology. So far, he's had a sixty-five percent success rate with cases like yours," he explained. "I could arrange for you to see him."

Ray nodded. "Yeh. Thanks," he stuttered. The doctor nodded in agreement. He smiled at the partners as he left them alone.

Ray turned his sightless eyes towards Fraser. "Did ya hear that Ben? Soon I might be able to see ya again." Ray's pale eyes were alight with excitement.

"Ray," he said gently stroking the pale face. "Let's not get our hopes up until we've heard what the surgeon has to say."

Ray shifted slightly pulling Fraser into a hug. "I'm gonna see ya again," he cried resting his head on Fraser's shoulder. "I'm gonna see ya again."

Fraser stroked Ray's back gently. "Yes Ray," he agreed, but he couldn't help a frown from appearing on his face.

  
  


THE END

  
  


Love it. Hate it. Views to:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
